Beaver
Beavers were small, aquatic mammals that lived during the ice age. Traits Coated in dense, waterproof fur, beavers are stoutly built, broadly-tailed rodents that use their flat tails as a fourth limb in swimming and constructing dams. The beavers of the ice ages had one short, pointed horn atop their heads which disappeared as they continued on living into the present era. All beavers possess short, small hands and feet, with short, stout limbs and have long, flat buckteeth, used for cutting through wood. History Beavers were among the creatures that lived during the ice ages, with a number of them visiting the Waterpark of Ice Valley, where they were quick to leave once they heard from a vulture known as the Lone Gunslinger that the valley was to flood over due to vast amounts of meltwater forming behind the ice walls of the valley. The beavers and many other animals reached safety at the end of the valley in the form of a giant boat that had been formed from a giant fallen tree, which was swept out through the valley once the waters broke through the ice walls and receded. A number of the beavers that had survived this ordeal left Ice Valley in search of a new home. Some time later, the beavers that had made their homes in Snow Valley had encountered a mother Tyrannosaurus, a creature thought long since extinct by the beavers and all other creatures of their age, on the search for her three younglings. The beavers were frightened by the appearance of this great reptile but otherwise unharmed. Some time later, several beavers in Snow Valley were preparing for Christmas and the arrival of the magical human Santa Claus, decorating their homes with trinkets and trappings fashioned from fruits and plant matter. Years later, beavers were, like other creatures of their age, impacted by the continental drift which was tearing the landmass that they lived in apart, notably those that resided near the cliffs of the landmass. A number of beavers, along with scores of other creatures in the area, were led to safety by a mammoth named Manny, who led them all to a new home on a far off island, by means of traveling aboard a ship carved from an iceberg. Few years later, some beavers witnessed a meteor shower, and, not long after that, they were invited to the wedding of Peaches and Julian, two mammoths that were members of the herd that stopped a deadly asteroid. Long after the ice ages had ended, beavers were among those animals that had survived into the present age, and had long since lost their horns atop their heads. One pair of beavers, a father and son, remarked that the Grand Canyon had been created by either nature itself or a being of infinite wisdom. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' * Ice Age Village *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Ice Age: Collision Course *Ice Age: The Kidnapping Behind the Scenes True beavers have no horns on their heads. This trait is instead common to the extinct rodent species Ceratogaulus, which was closer in appearance to gophers, burrowing rather than being close to water and having a large double-horn instead of a single horn, unlike the beavers shown in the movies. Normal beavers are seen in Surviving Sid, in accurate description in appearance. References Category:Mammals